


Traditions

by gardnerhill



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, post quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spring day, a spring day, a perfect pretty Ringday<br/>When each Hobbit and his lass goes dancing on the grass!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Buttercups an' _elanor_ , daffydowndillies, mustard, roses – yeller ones, a'course – grow or get grown for late March. (There's more'n one Hobbit got a wee glass shed anigh his plot in copy o' the Hill-Gardners' famous hot-house – a gift of the King, they say. Grow oranges and lemons, strawberries, waxflowers – and fine Ringday blossoms.) 

Day begins with us all in our best, at a great noon feast headed by the Mayor hisself. Roast lamb, greens, raisin pasties – but we start with stale winterbread and warm water, always. Oh, the children make faces, but they don't get no Ringday sweeties without choking down their one bite from that nasty dry biscuit – makes 'em love the Spring all the more, as we say.

The lasses a-courtin' plait their flower-crowns and the children play Topple the Tower or Nine-Return under the _mallorn_. A good time for ale and talk of planting.

Then the evening bonfire. And the dance! Such a sight, those lasses duckin' and weavin', laughing, with those bright crowns on their heads! And their sweethearts dancing close behind, trying to snatch off their girls' crowns and throw them yeller circles in the fire – shows they're betrothed, you see.

It's always been this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble for the prompt "Spring."


End file.
